


Eel, The Latest Of All

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Fishing, Flash Fic, Lara Croft Needs A Break, Post-Rise of the Tomb Raider, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lara would much rather sit and never have to move again.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Rest and Relaxation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Eel, The Latest Of All

The slope isn't anything spectacular. Lara's climbed ice mountains, glaciers, even a (small) waterfall once. But she doesn't want to climb it - in fact, she would much rather just sit here and never move again. As long as the sun stays out and the rain keeps off, she may just keep to that. Her spot is close enough to stream for drink and food, fire excepted. And she doesn't have to get up for hand fishing. Might lose her hand to it, but she's willing to take the risk.


End file.
